


Memory

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, There's gonna be angst, he's also so pissed most of the time, newt wakes up only to find out he has a fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt wakes up in a hospital only to find out he had an accident that erased the last two years of his life from his mind.They tell him he has been working for MACUSA during that time and, just to complicate things a little more, now he has a fiancé.Also, everyone starts to act a little weird and Newt wonders if there’s something else they haven’t told him…What he’s supposed to do now?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Newt wakes up is only to see Percival Graves leaning towards him with a concerned frown on his face. Then Newt blinks and realizes that it’s not just concern, he looks terrified.

“Are you okay? Please, Newt, you have to say something… anything… please.”

But he can’t talk, his head suddenly hurts like it’s being cracked open; Newt groans in pain and Graves flinches like he’s experiencing the same pain as he is.

Which doesn’t make any sense, because according with Tina’s letter Mr. Graves, the real one, was taking his job again as Director of Magical Security in New York and Newt was in London at the moment.

Another wave of pain makes him forget about it, but he has an strange feeling right before he closes his eyes and thinks that it’s the first time he has seen the real Graves.

The second time Newt wakes up things get even more complicated; he’s in a hospital, at first he thinks it’s St Mungo, but as soon as the healers come inside Newt realizes they’re not from England.

Both of them explain him he has suffered an accident in Central Park; he was trying to calm an hippogriff down, but something went wrong and Newt ended up in the lake, until Percival Graves saved him.

Newt asks about the creature and when they tell him they believe the auror that brought him in took care of it, Newt pales and freaks out until the witch assures him that the hippogriff is inside his case.

The magizoologist starts to get confused; if Percival Graves took the hippogriff alone, the other creatures would get scared because they didn’t recognize the auror.

“I need to see my creatures,” he tries to get up, but the pain in the head and the spell one of the healers uses to petrify him is enough to keep him in place.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Scamander, you cannot leave until you’re completely recovered.”

Newt tries to move, but it’s useless. He looks for his wand, but it’s nowhere to be seen.

“How did I end up in New York?” He frowns, which only prompts the two healers to look at each other in a funny way.

“What year is it, Mr. Scamander?”

Newt answers, irritated and argues with them that he needs to see his creatures, but another spell makes him close his eyes almost immediately.

The third time Newt wakes up it’s a nightmare. Or at least he wishes it was.

The two healers that come to see him explain to him as clear as possible the injury on his head caused him retrograde amnesia.

“You don’t remember the last two years,” the witch with long brown hair says when Newt seems as lost by his words as he was before they started to explain. “There’s a potion for that, but we need at least a month for it to be ready.”

Newt nods, but he’s really not fully aware of what he’s doing; he knows he shouldn’t feel that uneasy or worried, since they have told him there’s a cure, but Newt can’t help but think about all the trips and experiences he probably in that time. He would’ve been more alarmed if he didn’t know he keeps everything in his notebook… So regarding his research he’s safe, but he’s not sure about the other aspects of his life, of course it’s not like he has social life, not too much at least.

Besides, he only has to endure a month without two years of memories.

What could’ve had happened in two years?

***

“Mr. Scamander!” Newt blinks a few times before opening his eyes. The witch that said his name is younger than the other two healers that came to see him. “There’s someone here who wants to see you.”

She smirks at him as soon as she says it, like it’s part of a very juicy secret.

“Theseus Scamander?” He mutters, hopeful. If anyone knows what happened to him in two years that’d be his brother. He needs to ask him so many things…

But the witch shakes her head at the name.

“No, your brother… Mr. Scamander said he’d be here in a couple of hours,” she bites her lip and shiver like she just remembered something terrifying. “They’ve told me, Mr. Scamander fire-called the hospital to know if you’re alright.”

Newt rolls his eyes praying to Merlin his brother didn’t threat the entire hospital.

“Actually I was talking about your fiancé,” she continues, lips quirking up.

He’s thinking about Theseus and how he’s going to deal with his overprotective nature now that Newt’s injured and he has a very good reason to act like a mother hen. However, the last word she says it’s enough to make Newt stare at her and freeze.

“What?” He squeaks, still trying to think if the word he heard is right.

“Your fiancé,” she repeats. “He has been waiting to see you for hours, he really cares about you… I haven’t seen someone so desperate to-”

“Stop! I just…” Newt mumbles, feeling the headache coming. “I don’t have-”

He shakes his head, biting the rest of his words; he has lost two years… In that time he could’ve of course, but… It doesn’t feel right… He’s not the type to get in a serious relationship, especially because of his kind of work and because he has never been someone with suitors…

After seeing him so hesitant, the witch starts to worry and with a movement of her wand aimed at the end of the bed she checks the notes left by her colleagues. By the way her brows quirk up, Newt if she knew anything about his condition.

“Who is he?” He can’t stop himself from asking and the witch looks at the door, like she can feel the other’s presence.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t… This is my first week working here and I-”

“Does he know?” Newt cuts her off.

“He hasn’t talked with your assigned healers,” she informs, biting her lip.

“Who is he?” Newt repeats, knowing it’s ridiculous to try to remember, that he won’t find information about him in his shattered memory, but he tries anyways.

“The auror who saved you, I think his name is… Percival Graves, he works at MACUSA,” she says and Newt can’t help but to blink at her in confusion.

He doesn’t even know Mr. Graves… Well, apparently he met him during those two years and they… got engaged. It’s so weird for Newt to think about that because he has no memory of it.

He was the one that found him, that’s something he can remember; he sees Percival Graves leaning, expression concerned… alarmed while he tries to reach Newt, calling h by his first name almost desperately.

“Do you want me to tell him to go back later?” There must be something more than bewilderment on Newt’s face for her to ask him that.

“No… It’s fine,” Newt assures, feeling suddenly flustered. “I… Please tell him to come in.”

Percival Graves… his fiancé deserves to know.

“I can explain to him if you want-”

“I’ll tell him,” he mumbles.

She nods and exits the room, leaving him alone. Newt regrets his decision almost immediately… He doesn’t know how he’s going to talk to someone he hasn’t met yet about a relationship he doesn’t remember.

He can’t imagine how Theseus’ friend ended up falling for somebody like him.

Shaking his head, Newt takes a deep breath and thinks about Graves… he tries to imagine how difficult it’d be for someone to find out that the person you care about doesn’t remember you at all.

It’s heartbreaking.

When Percival Graves comes inside, not only Newt forgets what he was going to say… he also feels speechless.

The auror doesn’t wait too much and he walks towards Newt almost desperately, eyes roaming all over him with worry.

“How do you feel, Newt?” He puts his hand on Newt’s cheek and the magizoologist almost flinches out of instinct, but the moment he feels Graves’ fingers on his skin, he relaxes immediately.

He feels safe around him.

“I’ve been worse,” he smiles and gets surprised when the Director’s lips quirk up.

“Please don’t do that to me ever again,” Graves pleads and Newt has the feeling that man doesn’t do that very often. “I was so worried.”

Instead of answering, Newt reaches out to feel Graves’ face with his fingers and when the man closes his eyes and leans into the touch, Newt gasps, fascinated.

Graves seems to trust him completely.

Suddenly, Newt blushes and he wonders if he does that often when the auror is around.

“Mr- Percival… you need to know something…” He begins after a sigh.

He hesitates, but he knows the more he waits the harder it’d be to tell him. So he starts by explaining to him what the healers told him.

“Two years,” Graves repeats, taking a step back and to Newt’s surprise, he misses immediately the warmth of the auror’s body next to him. “That’s the time you’ve been working for MACUSA… That means you don’t remember… me.”

Newt sees the hurt on Graves’ face, the sad realization on his features and his heart aches.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbles, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s not your fault,” Graves tries to smile, but Newt can see how difficult it’s for him.

The auror reaches out again, but stops before touching Newt’s forehead, the magizoologist smiles and takes the auror’s hand in his.

“It’s okay,” he assures. Then, he adds: “I didn’t know we were engaged…”

For a couple of seconds Graves blinks at him in confusion, but his expression vanishes so quickly that Newt thinks he probably imagined it.

Then, the Director of Magical Security blushes and looks down at their hands.

“The new healers told me.”

“Listen, Newt… about that… I actually-”

But he gets interrupted when Newt’s healers walk in the room, the taller one… the man with black hair asks him to get out the room to let Newt rest.

Graves assures he’s going to be back and tells him his creatures are fed and perfectly okay inside the case.

Newt smiles at him and feels immediately more relaxed at his words. Because, despite of not remembering anything about him, he believes him. He knows his creatures are safe with him.

***

Someone is yelling outside and to his horror, Newt realizes it’s his brother having a heated discussion with Graves and two other people. He’s not sure, but he thinks the voices belong to the healers that have been taking care of him.

“You’re an idiot, Percival!” Theseus snarls. “What were you thinking?”

“I cannot let you inside in this condition, Mr. Scamander,” one of the witches explains and Theseus’ response is a terrifying growl.

Newt rolls his eyes, wondering if his brother is going to get himself kicked out of the hospital, but after a couple of seconds in which he hears Percival apologizing, the door opens and his brother rushes to his side.

He can’t tell how angry his brother was, because the anger vanishes from his face the moment his eyes meet Newt’s.

“Hello, little one.”

Newt smiles, chuckling amused as he says: “Please don’t kill anyone, ‘Seus.”

“You heard me?” Theseus looks at him, almost alarmed and Newt wonders what was the argument about.

“I couldn’t understand much. I just know that you were growling like an angry wampus,” Newt jokes. “What was that about, by the way?”

Theseus sighs, looks down and then ruffles his hair.

“Nothing important.” He assures. “I… They told me what happened. They also said they’re gonna let you go in a day or two… So you’ll be coming back to England with me, at least until the potion is ready.”

“But I work for MACUSA now,” Newt says, frowning. “Besides, I’d like to stay with Percival. It’s not fair to him-”

“Not fair to him?” Theseus repeats through gritted teeth, by the way his eye is twitching, Newt knows there’s an explosion coming. “Listen, Newt, he’s absolutely no worthy of your concern-”

“He’s your friend,” Newt points out, amused. He’d be worried if he didn’t know Theseus better. He never likes anyone that shows interest in him. That makes him wonder how he reacted when he found out they were in a relationship.

“He was,” Theseus corrects him and Newt rolls his eyes.

“He’s my fiancé,” he tries again, feeling the word weird in his mouth.

Theseus grimaces when he hears it and then he takes Newt hands and looks at him, hesitant.

“There’s something you should know, Newt…” He starts but then interrupts himself, looking back at the door and then at Newt.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” He assures in a defeated sigh.

Newt knows his brother’s lying, he is aware that he’s hiding something, but he decides he’s not going to pressure him… at least not today.

Besides, he has so many things to think about like his creatures and how much he wants to see them again and, of course… Percival Graves. He’s still not sure what he’s going to do about that.


	2. Chapter 2

When he’s finally left alone, Newt tries to look into his mind, he tries to remember something… anything about those two years. He tries but the only thing he gets it’s a sharp pain in his head and a blurry image of Percival arguing with another wizard about… something. But the image vanishes while the pain remains and his breathing becomes heavy, until one of the healers appear and gives him a blue potion for the pain.

“You cannot stress yourself out like this,” she tells him. “I know you want to get back those memories, but if you try to do it by yourself you’ll only get pieces and a lot of pain. If you keep doing this it’ll only get worse.”

Newt sighs, but nods looking at his hands.

“It’s just a month,” she tries to reassure him.

He knows he’s being unreasonable, but now that he’s aware of how much he has forgotten, it’s more difficult for him to be patient.

But he’ll have to wait anyway.

***

Newt’s not sure what is Theseus problem with Percival, but every time the two of them are in the same room, he catches his brother glaring at the Director whenever he has a chance.

He has no idea because Percival Graves seems to be a good man. And even though Newt doesn’t remember anything about their relationship, he thinks he knows why he fell in love with the man.

Percival seems to know about his creatures; he’s been taking care of them while Newt’s in the hospital and by the way he talks about them and remembers all of their names, Newt is sure that the wizard truly cares about them.

Of course, that’s not enough for Theseus, but perhaps it’s just because his brother is determined not to like anyone who dares to date Newt.

He has always been overprotective.

“Where are Tina and Queenie?” Newt frowns, he knows they’re both very busy, but it’s weird that they have not visited him, not even once.

“They were here yesterday,” Theseus gets up from his chair and sits on Newt’s bed instead.

“But why they didn’t-”

“Only family members are allowed to visit,” he explains as he takes Newt’s hand, watching as the magizoologist looks at Percival in confusion.

The Director sinks into his chair, looks up at Newt shyly and turns his eyes away from him as the tips of his ears turn red.

“I’m-”

“Percival wasn’t allowed to visit you until he told that new healer you two were engaged,” Theseus cuts the other auror off; he tries to smile at Newt, but the words come out his mouth like they’re something disgusting he’s trying to chew. “Apparently a fiancé is considered a family member according with the hospital rules.”

“I was worried,” Percival stares at Newt, ignoring Theseus’ frown. “I must admit I was desperate to see you.”

“It’s okay, Percival,” Newt assures. “I’m glad I got to see you, besides, if you hadn’t told her I would’ve never realize I was engaged.”

Newt still doesn’t remember him, but he trusts his instincts and by the way he feels around Percival, he knows he is safe with him. It’s obvious he has spent much time with the auror.

He really wants to remember him.

Reaching out, feeling Percival’s discomfort, he takes his hand and watches the moment the Director’s expression softens, how his eyes sparkle with joy and his lips quirk up.

“Do we live together?”

Newt sees the hesitation in Percival, he notices as the wizard tries to lean forward and how he looks at their hands.

“I… It’s- Yes,” he blurts out at the same time Theseus huffs a clear “No.”

Maybe his brother didn’t know about that.

“Can we talk outside for a minute, dear friend?” Theseus asks through gritted teeth.

Newt rolls his eyes.

“Please don’t threaten him, ‘Seus…”

“I would never do anything like that, little one.”

But as soon as the healers come back and Theseus and Percival get out of the room, Newt thinks he hears part of the things his brother starts to yell at him before the door is completely closed.

“If you dare to take advantage of-” but Newt cannot hear the rest; the healers begin to check on his head and ask a couple of questions about his day.

***

When they finally let Newt go, Theseus and Percival are waiting for him. Despite of wanting to make an effort to be with his fiancé as much as possible, he doesn’t think he can stay with him… At least not yet; he has the feeling that he knows him and he trusts him, but he thinks it’ll be awkward for the both of them to live together.

“It’s okay if I stay with Queenie and Tina for a while?” He says, already feeling the blush spreading all over his face. “I know we were living together but-”

Percival strokes his cheek with his thumb, smiling fondly.

“Don’t worry about me,” he says and even Theseus looks relieved at that decision.

“You could come back with me,” his brother insists and Newt knows he looks more anxious now because he has to go back to the Ministry.

“I’ll be fine, 'Seus,” Newt walks towards him and jumps into his arms. “Stop worrying so much about me.”

“You take care of dangerous creatures every single day -and don’t look at me like that you know some of your babies are dangerous!-, you also have an extraordinary ability to attract trouble… So how -by Merlin’s beard- you ask me to stop worrying?” Theseus huffs, almost outraged at Newt’s words.

The magizoologist rolls his eyes, giggling. It seems his brother is never going to change.

“I’ll be back soon,” he says, glaring at Percival, before kissing his brother’s forehead and walking outside with a portkey.

***

Despite of how warmth is Tina and Queenie’s welcome once he arrives at the flat, he feels like something is off.

“Are you okay, Newt? How are you feeling?” Tina mumbles, arms still around him, while Percival watches from the doorframe with a frown on his face.

Queenie sighs; she starts to make dinner and invites Percival to stay, but the auror refuses, purposely ignoring Queenie’s concerned glance.

Then, Tina, surprising and confused Newt at the same time, looks at her boss with a fierce expression.

“Are you sure about this, Sir? I mean there’s no way we-”

“Teenie,” her sister warns and it’s the first time Newt has seen Queenie interrupting Tina. Usually it’s the other way around.

“No,” Percival response is almost irritated, looking at her with a little bit of defiance in his eyes.

“What are you all talking about?” Newt walks towards Percival, suddenly feeling worried. “Is it about my creatures? I want like to see them now.”

Queenie assures they all are fine, and insists that the one in need of a proper meal is him, but Newt is definitely not going to calm until he sees them.

“Remember what the healers told you, you must not stress yourself out, Newt,” Percival mumbles softly before giving him back the case and it’s just because he’s asking with so much concern in his voice that Newt promises to relax and accepts gladly Percival’s company.

Dougal is the first one that welcomes him back to the case; the demiguise wraps himself around his leg until Newt picks him up. Pickett climbs up to his shoulder and glares at him half irritated for being abandoned half happy because Newt’s finally back.

Even the Niffler, who’s the most stubborn, annoying thing in the world, receives him by giving him a galleon that Newt accepts without asking the creature where did he get it because he’s too touched to start an argument at the moment.

Nancy, his Nundu, almost breaks herself out of the habitat she’s living because of how happy she is to see him.

Then Percival guides him to the hippogriff and not only Newt realizes how well he took care of the creature, but how much the others trust Percival.

The mooncalves in particular, seem to have grown quite attached to the Director, they follow him around until he gives in and throws more food at them.

“Thanks for taking care of them, Percival,” Newt says, surprising him by giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The wizard blinks at him and touches with the tip of his fingers the spot where Newt kissed him and stares back at him almost in awe.

Newt giggles at his reaction, feeling warm inside.

Then, just when he thinks about taking his hand, Newt remembers a question he wanted to ask Percival since he found out they were engaged.

“Did we… Did I wear an engagement ring?” Newt frowns, looking down at his fingers before meeting Percival’s eyes.

“You… Yes,” the Director blurts out, looking suddenly flustered.

“Where is it? Did I-” he stops himself, trying to think where it can be, perhaps he lost it… Newt gets distracted easily, especially if he’s taking care of his creatures.

“Niff took it,” Percival says quickly.

“Of course he did,” Newt huffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna make him give it-”

“It’s not necessary, Newt,” the Director takes him by the arm, stopping him from walking away. “I’ll get you another.”

Newt blushes, feeling overwhelmed, he wasn’t even thinking of the real meaning of the ring until then, until the auror offered to give him another one… He likes Percival and he knows he’s his financé, but to him it’s like they both met just a few days ago.

To him it’s like Percival is proposing for the first time.

“You don’t have to,” he bites his bottom lip and notices how the auror’s eyes follow the movement just for a second.

“But I want to,” Percival insists, eyes warm and soft… He looks suddenly so vulnerable and hopeful that Newt can only nod back in response.

Everything seems to be moving too fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Percival is there in the morning. Newt can’t help but smile when he sees the Director of Magical Security glancing almost shyly at him.

Newt’s still not used to have someone that cares so much about him, but he decides he likes it anyway. And just when he sits next to him, it’s Percival, not Queenie, the one that hands him a cup of his favourite tea.

He feels surprised for a minute before he reminds himself he’s engaged to that man, of course he’d know that.

Newt wants to return the favor; he’d like to know the little details that couples know about each other… Although he is pretty sure Percival is a coffee person.

He grins to himself at that thought and takes one of Percival’s hands in his. He cannot help but giggle when he sees Percival’s surprised reaction. He must be used to that by now, but perhaps his surprise is more due to the fact that he is not sure what to expect of Newt under that circumstances.

“We’re going to MACUSA today, right?” He mumbles, hopeful. He’s excited to know everything about his job as a consultant.

Although Percival doesn’t look as enthusiastic as he is; he intertwines his fingers with Newt’s and looks at their hands almost like he’s sorry.

“There’s something you need to know,” he starts in a whisper loud enough for the sisters to hear. Tina stops before she can give a bite to her french bread and looks at them like she’s expecting something to explode.

Queenie, on the other hand, just sighs and frowns, concerned.

Percival does his best to ignore the both of them and leans closer to Newt. “The people at MACUSA, they don’t know about us.”

“They don’t know we’re engaged?” Newt blinks in confusion, but it gets worse when Percival shakes his head.

Tina looks back at her plate almost disappointed. She even glares at her boss before taking a sip of her coffee.

“They don’t know we’re in a relationship,” Percival explains, staring at Newt just for a few seconds before looking away.

“Oh,” he breathes.

“We wanted to keep it to ourselves,” the Director continues and Newt catches Tina stabbing her breakfast with a fork.

“Sir, honestly I think this is getting-”

“Goldstein,” it’s the only thing Percival says, but it sounds almost like a warning. They both glare at each other and Newt would’ve thought that odd if he wasn’t so focused on the information he just got.

Maybe it’s because Percival is a man that doesn’t like everyone to know about his personal life. Or it could be because he doesn’t want them to know he’s dating someone like Newt.

He has never been someone people is proud to call their friend, it must be worse for Percival because he’s his fiancé…

“Shake that off your head this instant,” Queenie tells him, caressing Newt’s cheek. “No one’s ashamed of you! All of us are glad to have you on our lives.”

Just as she finishes talking, realization hits Percival almost immediately and suddenly he’s kneeling in front of Newt taking both his hands and pulling them towards his chest.

“No, Newt. That’s not… I would be more than happy to let everyone know you’re mine!” He blurts out and the passion in his words surprise even himself. “Because you see… I’m a little bit-”

“He’s very possessive, sweetie,” Queenie cuts him off and Percival looks so flustered that Newt can’t help but lean forward to kiss the auror’s forehead.

“It’s okay, Percy. We can keep it that way if you want to,” Newt assures, growing amused as he sees his fiancé blushing.

***

Newt’s baffled, but also very moved, by how many of the aurors approach to him worried; they knew about the accident and that he was in the hospital, but they didn’t know much about his condition.

He doesn’t remember, but he feels comfortable around them; he chuckles at Weiss and Kenneth’s discussion about who was the last person that brought lunch for all of them and smiles at Lopez shaking his head at the two of them, rolling his eyes as he has seen that too many times before.

He explains as best as he can about his amnesia, only to watch Fontaine’s hurt expression.

“That means you don’t remember us?”

“I do.”

He does. But only briefly, only the few of them he met at his first trip to New York. After he rescued Frank. When Grindelwald attacked.

“But then that means you don’t remember boss,” Abernathy blurts out and even he knows that’s something he’s not supposed to say; everyone goes quiet and look almost sorry at Percival who’s standing right behind Newt.

Percival told him no one knew, but he wonders if they found out anyway.

The Director clears his throat.

“Well… That’s enough for today. You all need to go back to work and I need to take Newt to the President’s office.”

Newt has this sudden impulse to comfort him; he wants to lean and take Percival’s face in his eyes to let him know that he likes him know, even he doesn’t remember, he wants to remind him there’s only a few weeks left for things to go back to normal.

He wants, but he doesn’t, because everyone will see them and they’ve agreed to keep it as a secret.

***

“Welcome back, Mr. Scamander,” Picquery says and Newt’s surprised to see that she actually means it. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Everyone here was worried about you, especially this one.”

She grins amused at the Director and Percival groans in frustration, glaring at her. Newt has the feeling that it’s not the first time the President uses that to tease him.

“You may not remember, but Percival has always been very fond of you. He was the one that offered you the job, in fact-”

“Seraphina,” the Director warns looking almost embarrassed and Newt has to bite his lip to stop himself from chuckling.

“Fine,” she rolls her eyes. “Back to business then.”

Newt’s grateful that she takes her time to explain him again all his duties as a consultant and she also reminds him of the rules while she gives him a half amused half irritated look.

“You always seem to ignore them…” Picquery comments. “And since our Director is unable to say no to you-”

“I think we got it, Seraphina,” Percival groans. “Thank you for your time.”

***

To Newt, walking into Percival’s office is like doing it for the first time. Except that he feels comfortable in that place, he also sees some of his books on the shelf behind the desk, and the drawings he does of different types of creatures on the couch.

There’s also a box of his favourite brand of tea and a potion that looks suspiciously like one he uses to help his creatures to heal.

It seems like he spends most of the time with Percival, but it doesn’t surprise him.

“How are you feeling?” The auror mumbles, looking like he wanted to ask that question hours ago.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry,” he smiles and opens his case to check on his creatures and also to leave Percival focus on his work.

He offers to help, but Newt assures him he doesn’t need assistance. After all, he needs time to think.

Even Dougal notices he’s in a good mood today; he discovers himself grinning while he feeds the mooncalves and the grin doesn’t fade away even after he discovers that Niff has stolen a necklace.

“Listen,” he kneels next to his nest, trying to take a look inside. “I won’t get mad if you tell me where’s my ring, okay? Just tell me.”

But the little thief doesn’t tell him, Newt’s not surprised, what baffles him is that Niff dares to shake his little head like he has no idea what Newt’s talking about.

“My engagement ring! The ring Percy gave me,” he insists only to watch the Niffler tilt his head in confusion.

Newt sighs and decides that he’s going to try again tomorrow.

When he goes back he fin out Percival has brought him lunch and Newt sits in silence on the couch as he eats his sandwich.

Then, watching as Percival’s writing a report, Newt encourages himself to ask another question.

His cheeks turn bright red even before he clears his throat to catch the auror’s attention.

“Can I ask you a question, Percy?”

“Anything you want, Newt.”

“How did we fall in love?”

Newt notices how Percival’s shoulders tense at the sudden question and he’s ready to take it back when the Director walks around his desk and sits beside him.

“You never… told me” He starts, looking almost in pain, but the hurt expression lasts only a second and Newt’s not sure if he imagined it. “But I can tell you how I did, if you want to know.”

Newt nods, feeling his heart bumping into his chest. And when Percival takes his hands, his lips quirk up.

Percival closes his eyes, like he’s watching the memory in his head and when he opens them again Newt can see the spark of adoration in his them.

“I was working on a case. The people I was trying to catch were trafficking with occamys… I didn’t know you then and when I saw you I thought at first you were just a thief and I was going to arrest you, but then…” He says, cupping Newt’s face with a fond smile on his face. “Then we were attacked and I saw you protecting the occamys so fiercely, that I couldn’t… I was so impressed I almost got hit, but Goldstein arrived with backup just in time. And then you started to check on the occamys and patch them up while Goldstein was trying to explain to me you weren’t a criminal.”

Newt giggles at the last and Percival leans even closer, grinning from ear to ear.

“Then, when I asked you to come back to MACUSA to testify and talk to the President about what we were going to do with the occamys you turned around looking so… adorably outraged and angry, telling me that MACUSA had clearly no idea about magical creatures and that I was so mistaken if I thought you were going to leave those precious creatures in my incompetent hands-”

Newt covers his face with his hands, embarrassment spreading all over his face and down his neck… He doesn’t remember, but he knows he can be a little… aggressive when magical creatures are in danger.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles and hears Percival chuckle.

“Don’t be,” the auror tells him, taking his hands again. “You were just trying to protect them. I understood that.”

“I bet Tina was having a heart attack,” Newt smiles, already picturing his friend panicking.

“She was,” Percival nods. “She thought I was going to arrest you… And then she choked when she heard me offering you a job right then and there.”

“You did that?”

“It was that or ask you to marry me, but I didn’t want to scare you off so I decided to offer you a job instead.”

At first, Newt thinks Percival’s joking, but when he looks at him in the eye and realizes he’s being completely honest with him, he starts tearing up.

“Oh, Percy…” he whispers, feeling Percival’s thumbs on his face, wiping off his tears. “You’re so sweet…”

“Newt, please don’t cry…”

“I’m happy,” he assures leaning closer, wanting to feel Percival’s warmth. Then, surrendering to the impulse, Newt kisses the auror on the lips, just a quick light kiss but enough to make the auror blush.

Percival looks hopeful and happy, but his expression quickly changes into a painful, worried frown. He closes the distance again, bringing their foreheads together.

“Newt, no matter what happens, please don’t forget that I love you, alright?”

“I won’t forget,” he promises, feeling like he doesn’t deserve someone like Percival. “Not this time.”


	4. Chapter 4

Newt can’t believe how two people so different from each other could possibly be so compatible. He probably asked himself the same when they started dating; Percival is so composed and serious most of the time, Newt’s a barely controlled mess that manages to attract trouble every now and then. And yet Percy’s expression softens every time Newt smiles in his direction, he doesn’t work until his exhausted because Newt worries and returns the favor by reminding his magizoologist to eat when he needs to.

It’s weird. To miss something he doesn’t remember, but he does. The more time he spends with Percival the more he wants to know everything he’s missing because of the accident.

It’s a matter of time, just two more weeks.

***

Percival becomes less “shy” within a few days, he starts holding Newt’s hand when they’re inside MACUSA; he caresses his hair and hugs him tight even if there are people around.

And the aurors have started to notice. Newt doesn’t care, he really doesn’t, but he’s not sure if that’s what Percival truly wants.

So when he leans forward to press their foreheads together, Newt looks up at him, confused.

“I thought they weren’t supposed to know… about us,” he mumbles and he immediately regrets saying when he catches Percival’s alarmed expression.

“I’m sorry, Newt… It’s just… You know, I wish-”

He decides to shut him up with a quick kiss on the lips. Fortunately, that works just fine; Percival freezes, but his eyes start shining with mirth.

“I don’t care if everyone knows,” Newt smiles and is rewarded by a huge, hopeful grin in return.

“I don’t care either,” Percival whispers back, retuning a much more fierce and possessive kiss that makes Newt’s heart jump inside his chest.

When the whole MACUSA finds out, Newt notices that no one seems too surprised by the news. Kenneth and Fontaine start asking him questions about ‘how is like to date the most terrifying auror of America’ and Weiss tells him that’s 'about time’ because she was tired of watching boss moping around and looking at him with lovesick puppy eyes all the time.

Seraphina Picquery sighs almost relieved the first time she sees them holding hands; she smirks knowingly at the Director of Magical Security who glares at her in response.

“Glad you finally told him how you feel,” she comments, amusement increases as she watches Percival’s face turning red. “I thought I was going to watch you pine after him like-”

“Seraphina,” Percival warns and yanks Newt out of the office, clamming they have so much work to do while the President bursts out laughing so hard Newt worries about her for a brief moment.

Queenie and Tina are a completely different case, though. Of course, they already know about them, but it seems they don’t like much the idea of letting everyone know.

They always tell Newt they’re happy for him and even though he’s not a legilimens, he can notice when Queenie is worried and Tina’s irritated.

Tina seems to be particularly annoyed at Percival and Newt has no idea why; he asks his friend about it, but she always says that everything’s 'perfectly fine.’

He doesn’t know what to think of it.

***

When Newt jumps out the case, the last thing he expects to see is Percival Graves looking down at a little blue box in his hands like he’s having an emotional breakdown.

But he does, he watches him and sees the exact moment Percival rises from his seat, cheeks red and a nervous smile on his lips.

“Is t-that…?” Newt stammers and sinks quickly into the couch because suddenly his knees feel weak and he doesn’t know how much he’s gonna last before he falls to the ground. “You d-didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to,” Percival says, looking more determined than ever. He looks at Newt like he’s the most precious thing he has ever seen and when he kneels in front of him, one knee on the ground Newt can’t stop the gasp that escapes from his lips.

“You don’t have to,” he insists. He knows they already did this part, even though to him it’s like the first time. Newt shakes his head, but deep down he wants Percival to continue.

“I want to do this,” he repeats. There’s something in his eyes, just after he says the words that makes Newt think of sadness… “And later, when you think of this moment, please remember that. That I’m doing this because I want to, because I love you.”

Newt starts to worry, but he forgets about what he wants to ask when he sees the little ring in the form of a curled up occamy with a diamond over it’s tiny head.

“I-I chose this because I know how much you love magical creatures and because it reminds me the day I met you,” Percy explains, face red. “If you don’t like-”

“I love it,” Newt beams and watches in amusement how his fiancé relaxes. He reaches out, offering his hand.

“I haven’t asked yet,” Percival laughs happily at Newt’s obvious enthusiasm.

“You don’t need to, we’re already engaged,” he replies, almost dizzy because of how warm he feels at the moment.

Percy’s smile vanishes at that.

“Still… It feels like the first time,” he says. “I want to ask… And you know, if later you change your mind, or if you don’t want to accept it’s completely fi-”

Newt has discovered that the best way to shut Percival is with a kiss, so that’s exactly what he does; he kisses him until there’s not enough air for him to keep talking nonsense.

The Director looks up at him with adoration and Newt has to force himself not to look away from him; he’s not used to such undivided attention.

“Ask me then,” he demands, sounding impatient and excited.

“Newton Ar-”

“Please don’t use my full name,” he pouts, making Percival grin at him like it’s the best day of his life.

“Alright then,” the auror nods, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Newt Scamander, would you marry me?”

“Yes,” Newt blurts out without hesitation and realizes that even if he doesn’t remember falling in love with Percival, he has already fallen for him a second time.

Percival is shaking when he slips the ring onto Newt’s finger. But then he rises and kisses Newt like he’s trying to tell him something, like he’s saying how much he loves him…

He grins into the kiss and embraces him repeating himself that this moment… This he will not forget.

***

Only two days later; Theseus startles Newt by storming into Percival’s office while he’s trying to make Pickett to behave. The bowtruckle however, hides into Newt’s coat pocket the moment he sees Theseus.

He doesn’t blame Pickett 'cause his brother looks murderous right now. However, when he looks around and realizes that’s just Newt in the room, his expression softens.

“Are you okay, little one?” He whispers, cupping Newt’s face in his hands.

“I’m alright, 'Seus,” he says, trying to find his confusion in order to offer him a smile. “What happened? Why are you here? You didn’t-”

“Your friend, Porpentina Goldstein, sent me a very interesting letter,” Theseus explains. “She’s worried.”

“Worried? Why?”

His brother doesn’t answer, instead, he takes his hand and glares at the engagement ring.

“What is this?” He demands through gritted teeth.

“Percival gave it to me,” Newt beams excitedly, ignoring his brother. “Look, it’s-”

“You have to come back with me.”

Newt wants to protest, but he can’t, because Percival returns from his meeting and Theseus is not paying attention to him anymore.

He’s glaring at the Director like he wants to punch him in the face.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Percival looks distressed at the question. He tries desperately to meet Newt’s eyes but Theseus steps in between them like he wants to shield Newt from the other auror.

“Theseus, let’s discuss this-”

“You’re being selfish.” He snaps and Percival flinches at the words like he’s been slapped across the face.

Newt almost jumps in his seat; his brother is no longer angry.

He’s livid.


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of using magic (Newt can’t decide if that’s a bad or a good thing at the moment) Theseus grabs Percival by the shoulders and shoves him against the wall.

“Can we please talk outside?” The Director almost begs, he doesn’t even look scared or intimidated by Theseus’ murderous glare, he looks defeated and sad. His eyes trying to find Newt’s.

But the magizoologist is tired of being treated like a child (he lost some of his memories not his damned mind!) and he will definitely not tolerate to watch his fiancé being attacked like that.

“Stop it, ‘Seus!” He rushes towards them, but just when he’s close… his head starts to hurt; the scene in front of him quickly turns into another as a memory comes back to him.

The images are blurry, but he’s sure he’s in MACUSA, in the hallway just outside Percival’s office. The Director is arguing with a wizard that looks so scared of him his face has turned white as a sheet.

“Apologize to him!” In his mind, Percival demands in a growl and when the man complies, he’s looking right at Newt. He does it in a shaky voice, quietly, almost in a whisper and just when Percival’s about to say something else Newt steps closer.

“I think that’s enough, Percy,” he remembers himself saying, doing his best not to smile at the Director, feeling so warm inside because the man in front of him had just defended him.

And just then he realized he was in love.

But the memory vanishes as quickly as it appeared and Newt’s aware that he’s not standing, but laying on the couch with two worried wizards hovering over him.

“Newt! Newt?” By the sound of Theseus’ voice, his brother he knows his brother probably about to turn into his most overprotective mood.

He blinks his eyes open and thinks that maybe Percival has that in common with his brother, judging by the look of deep concern on his face.

He wants to assure them that it’s okay, but then he feels the blood coming from his nostril before actually seeing it on his fingers.

“We must take him to the hospital,” Theseus mumbles and before Percival can agree, Newt jumps from the couch.

“I’m fine,” he groans, even though it’s not entirely true, because he still feels a little bit dizzy. He sits back. There are two pair of eyes on him, glaring at him for being so stubborn. “It’s nothing.”

“Newt, you were… gone. We tried to talk to you, but you looked like you were somewhere else,” Percival explains, leaning forward and taking his hand. “You can’t say it’s noth-”

“I remembered something,” he says then and while he expects to catch both men’s attention he doesn’t expect to watch Percival flinching away from him like he’s being tortured.

“What did you remember?”

“You,” Newt smile, but his gesture is not enough to erase the… panic from Percival’s eyes. “You were defending me. You made a wizard apologize to me.”

With curiosity and some confusion, Newt sees Percival’s relieved sigh, Theseus irritated frown before the Director can speak again.

“He was an idiot,” he comments and Newt can’t help but giggle at Percival’s fierce look. He seems like he has forgiven that man yet.

“You still need to go to the hospital,” Theseus insists and Newt can’t even argue because this time Percival’s definitely on his brother’s side.

He has no other choice. He’s outnumbered.

Once they tell him he’s perfectly fine and they remind him not to stress himself out, Newt expects to be scolded again by the healers like the last time something like that happened; instead, one of them looks suspiciously at both his brother and Percival and asks for details of what happened.

Newt feels a little satisfaction when it turns out that the healers scold them both for distressing him.

“He needs rest,” the youngest witch reminds Theseus almost angrily. “Could you please at least behave?”

Newt hopes he does; he’s happy to see his brother again and he certainly doesn’t want him to jump at his financé’s throat every time he sees him.

He’s still not sure what is Theseus problem with Percival. At first he thought it was because his brother was just being overprotective but now he’s thinking it’s definitely something else.

He needs to know.

***

Theseus doesn’t try to murder Percival again -which is definitely an improvement- but he still glares at him every now and then, especially when the Director gets closer to Newt.

And since he wants to stay in New York, Newt thinks it is best if they both stay at Percival’s house. He has been thinking about asking his fiancé to move back in with him.

He wants to see the house.

But when he makes the comment, Percival doesn’t look very much pleased with the idea. He has been expecting that reaction from Theseus, but not Percival.

He wonders if his reluctance is due to Theseus only of if Percival also doesn’t want Newt in his house.

Why does he look so worried?

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Newt says for the third time, right before they enter the manor. The house it’s beautiful but Newt feels a little disappointed when he looks at it and it doesn’t bring back… anything. He knows he’s not supposed to remember… but still. “We don’t want to impose.”

Percival leans in and kisses him on the forehead, Theseus growls behind them when that happens but Newt ignores him.

“You’re my fiancé. You’re not imposing.”

Newt smiles back and takes Percival by the arm; he lets him guide him inside.

There’s not familiar feeling when they all get to the entrance or the living room. Not even when they see the kitchen.

He remembers the first time he saw Percival, right after the accident; he felt like he trusted him, like the Director looked familiar somehow, even though he didn’t remember. That also happened when he was with Tina and Queenie. Everything looked so familiar.

But not this time.

Percival guides them to two different bedrooms; Theseus would go insane if Newt shared a bedroom with the Director and he honestly thinks he’s not ready to sleep on the same bed as his fiancé.

Newt also can’t help but notice that there’s not a single drawing, not even copies of his notes, not a single thing of his in that house. Perhaps he’s just being ridiculous, he knows he carries all of his things in the case…

But still, it feels like he has never lived there.

***

The letter arrives just a week later, Newt is now used to the house and moves around it at ease; he has let his insecurities behind and has started to enjoy his time with Percival. Even the Director looks happier, despite Theseus annoyed presence, wandering around… worrying about Newt like a terrifying mother hen.

It’s early in the morning and since Percival had a meeting with Picquery he had to go to MACUSA quickly; Newt is still trying to make himself some tea to wake up, while Theseus is in his room, completely asleep.

So when the owl arrives it’s Newt who opens the window for him, thinking it’s from the Ministry of Magic, demanding his brother to return to his duties.

But it’s from the hospital, for him.

Feeling suddenly excited, Newt opens the envelope only to smile from ear to ear.

His potion is ready.

Trying not to look so excited, he feeds the owl and makes more tea for Theseus. But when his brother wakes up, Newt doesn’t mention a thing about what happened.

He wants to surprise them both. He wants to surprise everyone.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Theseus asks suspiciously and Newt scolds himself for being so obvious.

“Pickett has decided to try to be friends with the other bowtruckles. He’s making progress,” he lies, but at least Theseus shakes his head and looks back at his breakfast.

Newt hides his chuckle behind his cup.

He can’t wait to remember everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt manages to convince his brother to go to MACUSA while he goes to get some food for his creatures. Fortunately, Theseus buys it and walks out of Percival’s house without another word.

Once he is sure his brother is not coming back, Newt prepares himself to apparate at the hospital.

However once the healers see him come without his brother or Percival they all hesitate to give him the potion.

“What’s the problem?” Newt asks, feeling a little bit irritated. “I’m an adult, I don’t need supervision for this.”

“Of course not, Mr. Scamander,” one of the witches, the youngest, tries to reason with him. “We know it is your decision… But we think it is better if you discuss this with your family first…”

There’s something wrong, Newt can feel it; they all have been acting weird since the first time Theseus and Percival came to see him.

“What is it?” He insists. “What’s the matter?”

“You should talk with your brother about it,” a wizard says, but Newt’s so tired of that feeling: like he’s missing something. He wants answers and he knows he’ll get them if he takes the potion.

They try to convince him once more, but they also know none of them can’t deny him anything.

“The memories will come in waves,” one of the healers explains. “It’ll be overwhelming at first, but it’s normal… Just try to be patient.”

“You can stay in this room a couple of hours,” the witch says, looking a little bit worried. “So we can check on you, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt only agrees because despite of his excitement, he’s getting a bit nervous just to see the bottle with the purple liquid.

“Alright,” he breathes and closes his eyes the moment he feels the bottle on his lips.

He feels cold; it’s a sensation that makes him shiver from head to toe, but it goes away quickly.

And suddenly everything turns black and the headache that comes next is followed by a multitude of images, sensations and desperate words.

He watches Tina and Queenie welcome him again in their department; the joy he feels when he hears Queenie talking about Jacob.

He sees the first time he met Percival Graves and smiles when he hears in his mind the auror offering him a job.

The memories duplicate, they flash behind Newt’s eyes… He remembers the way his heart pumped inside his chest every time Percival was around. And that beautiful moment when he realized he was in love.

Although there’s nothing about a relationship. There’s no proposal, there’s nothing to suggest that they were more than just a very good friends.

Newt’s knees feel so weak that he has to sink into the closest chair. One of the healers notices and rushes to him.

“Does it hurt? How do you feel?”

She was with him the first time, she was the one that told him Percival was-

“He’s not my fiancé, isn’t he?” Now that he thinks about it, it looks like everyone knew about the truth but him.

“We told him he couldn’t see you if he wasn’t part of your family, so he told me-”

“That we were engaged,” Newt cuts her off.

“He didn’t know you didn’t remember and we he found out, he confessed the truth. Your brother wanted to kill him, he wanted to tell you everything, but you seemed to accept that lie so quickly and we didn’t want to distress you…”

“So you told them to lie to me.” Newt gets up pretty quickly. The healers try to stop him. He tells them he’s fine.

He’s not.

He can’t help but think that Percival had to pretend to be in a relationship with him all the time. No wonder why sometimes he looked so worried and sad.

Perhaps it was harder for him since he obviously didn’t feel anything for Newt.

But Newt was in love before and fell in love again after.

He tries to understand the situation, but he can’t help but feel betrayed. Percival should’ve told him. But he didn’t and now Newt is heartbroken.

***

It takes Newt a while to wipe off his tears; Pickett sits on his shoulder, patting one of his ears, while Dougal hugs his right leg.

He doesn’t go back to MACUSA that day. He wonders why Queenie nor Tina tried to tell him anything about it before.

Newt bites his bottom lip, looking down at the ring on his finger; it’s harder to remove it from his hand than he has thought.

They were all worried about his health, that’s why they all decided to lie; Percival even bought a ring just for that and Newt is not sure if that’s because he’s a really good friend or a bad one.

Because would’ve preferred the truth. He wants to take the pain away, the one that came with his feeling for Percival Graves.

***

They come back… Newt knew they were going to return early because they didn’t see him at MACUSA.

Percival is the first one to walk towards him, with a soft worried look all over his face; Newt wonders how much it takes him to look like that. He wonders if it’s difficult since he doesn’t feel like that about Newt.

“Are you okay?” He mumbles, getting dangerously close. “How do you feel, Newt?”

Percival leans and reaches out, his fingers almost brush Newt’s cheek, but the magizoologist moves away from him at the last second.

“You shouldn’t have lied to me,” Newt looks away, fighting to keep the tears inside. “I mean… I know why you did it, but you shouldn’t have.”

“Newt-”

“I remember,” he tells him and those words are enough to make Percival freeze.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” the auror whispers. “I know I made a mistake, but I was desperate to see you and I couldn’t think of anything else and I-”

“I know,” Newt interrupts him by shaking his head and handing him his- the ring.

Percival looks back at him, devastated.

But Newt turns towards Theseus, who looks as petrified as Percival was before.

“I want to go back to England, ‘Seus.”

It’s weird.

Now that he remembers he only wants to forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt doesn’t talk with Theseus the first day; they arrive at their house in London using a portkey and the moment he sets foot in the house he runs towards his bedroom. His brother tries to talk to him, but Newt closes his door and spends the rest of the day inside his case, sitting on the floor of the office he made for himself, with Pickett rambling worried on his shoulder and Dougal staring sad at him.

He knows he’s made a mistake by not saying goodbye to his friends. Tina will eventually write to him, worried. But honestly, Newt’s not only upset because of what Percival did but everyone.

Why didn’t somebody tell him? Why did they let him live that beautiful lie if they knew it was going to hurt him this much when he got his memories back?

At night, when Newt’s legs have lost almost all sensation for being in the same position for hours, he decides it’s time to get out of the case. He jumps on the bed, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible.

He doesn’t want to think and he certainly doesn’t have the energy to do anything else. But he does decide to answer his brother’s plea before he can kick the door open.

“I’m fine,” he says, thinking that it’s an obvious lie that even himself can’t believe, but at least Theseus doesn’t question it. “I just need to be alone.”

He doesn’t talk to his brother until the next day; it’s not a pleasant conversation though, because Newt’s stil hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He demands, sitting at the table, trying to finish his breakfast.

Theseus groans in pain, he doesn’t look at him in the eye until he takes a deep breath. His eyes are full of sorrow and regret.

“I tried to, at first,” he admits. “But the healers told me it was better not to upset you with something like that. It was going to be difficult for you because you seemed to accept the fact that Percival was your fiancé so quickly…”

Newt blushes, feeling embarrassed; his enthusiasm to believe a lie like was probably because even though he had forgotten, his feelings for Percival were still there somehow.

His sorrow must be clear on his face, because Theseus looks at him almost in pain and mumbles an apology.

“I’m gonna kill Percival,” he growls and Newt almost chuckles, because he knew Theseus would say something like that eventually.

“Don’t,” he says. “He made a mistake, for sure, but he suffered enough by pretending-”

Newt shakes his head, he can’t even say it out loud because it still hurts.

He fell in love twice, while Percival was just trying to keep a lie in order because the healers told him it was the best for Newt’s health.

“What do you mean ‘pretending’?” His brother blurts out, seeming genuinely confused.

“You know what I mean,” Newt frowns, irritated at Theseus confusion. But he can’t keep talking about it, so he makes up a weak excuse and goes back to his room.

***

The letters arrive eventually, Newt decides to read Queenie’s and Tina’s but he purposely ignores the one that comes under the name of Percival Graves.

He doesn’t think he’s ready for that.

Tina just scolds him for not saying at least goodbye to them before disappearing like that, but she also apologizes for not telling him the truth.

Queenie is the one that tells him that Percival looks devastated, she’s the one that insists he needs to talk to the Director.

Newt knows he should; he didn’t give him time when he confronted him that first time about what happened even though Percival almost begged him to listen.

He should, but he’s still too hurt for that.

***

“I have to ask…” Theseus starts the next and he looks so uncomfortable already that Newt would’ve laughed if it wasn’t because he knew that was about Percival somehow. “Did he try to…? I mean- Did you two sleep together? Because if took advantage of-”

Newt laughs, but his laughter it’s a weak, empty sound.

“No, we didn’t,” he says. “I don’t think he could’ve pretended that. I think it was hard enough for him to be affectionate since he doesn’t like me that-”

“What?” Theseus cuts him off, he blinks at him like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. “WHAT?”

Newt doesn’t understand his brother’s shock so he tries to change the topic but Theseus is not having it.

“For Merlin’s beard, Newt!” He blurts out, startling him. “As much as I hate Percival right now I need to tell you that fucking idiot has been in love with you since he met you. It was so painfully obvious to everyone. I thought he had lied when you lost your memories of him to take advantage of the situation and force you to be with him, but…”

Newt feels as his heart beats, hopeful, into his chest. He panics as he realizes that he’d only end up hurting himself again if he believes what his brother is saying. Theseus is wrong, he must’ve thought it was not an act everything Percival did before.

“You’re wrong,” he says because he can’t stand to feel hopeful again.

Theseus sighs and rolls his eyes the way he did when they were kids whenever he thought Newt was being impossibly clueless.

“You’re wrong,” he repeats before fleeing from the room and going back to his case.


	8. Chapter 8

Since Newt has been the one who asked for time for himself, it doesn’t surprise him that Theseus chooses not to bother him for a while. But then Newt remembers that he’s the same wizard that used to walk next to Newt until he got over his sadness and started talking about Dougal, Pickett or the little thief that was the Niffler.

So Newt thinks it’s a bit weird at first, but then he reminds himself that it could be just his imagination, after all, Theseus has told him that he has too much paperwork he has to do at the office.

And he decides not to think about that, he decides to focus in his creatures because if he doesn’t he’ll think of Percival and that’s still a very painful topic.

Maybe he’s just overreacting… Well… He definitely is because he has refused to open the letter the Director sent him.

He just doesn’t want to feel heartbroken anymore.

Is that too much to ask?

***

When Newt’s inside the case, it’s almost impossible that someone could surprise him; he’s always aware of everything around him for the sake of his creatures.

But he’s been not himself in the last few days so when Theseus suddenly appears at his side and hands him the bag with Dougal’s food, Newt almost drops the potion he’s holding.

“Be careful, little one,” Theseus chuckles, but there’s the same fond tone of his voice that makes Newt forgive him instantly.

“You startled me,” he points out as Pickett climbs up to his shoulder and narrows his eyes at Theseus.

“I’m sorry.”

Newt nods and keeps walking towards the stairs; he’s been the whole day inside, he supposes it’s time to get out of the case and visit his own room.

“I know you’re hurt,” Theseus starts and Newt immediately wants to disappear, but he doesn’t because his brother doesn’t deserve to be ignored. “I mean I want to kill him, but he’s a fucking idiot, but Newt… you have to talk to him.”

Newt wants to talk to Percival, he wants to see the auror again, but he feels like he’s not ready. The last thing he wishes is to remember Percival only sees him as a friend.

“But, ‘Seus-”

“Because you don’t believe me,” Theseus cuts him off. “Perhaps you’d believe him if he tells you personally.”

Newt rolls his eyes.

“Or at least give him time to apologise,” his brother insists and Newt would’ve laughed if it wasn’t because he’s panicking at that point.

Because Theseus’ right, it’s only fair.

“Alright,” he accepts with a sigh. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Great!” Theseus smiles as he walks up the stairs to the house and convinces Newt to go to the living room while he makes tea for the both of them.

But when Newt walks in the living room, he sees Percival sitting on the couch. He looks up as soon as Newt arrives.

“This doesn’t mean that I like you or that I approve of you,” Theseus warns him and only then Newt realizes that he was the one that told Percival to come to their house.

But Percival’s clearly not listening, he hasn’t taken his eyes off the magizoologist, making him a little flustered.

“Newt,” he shivers at the soft mention of his name and his traitorous heart jumps happily when Percival takes a step forward.

“Percy,” despite of himself, the magizoologist couldn’t help but smile at the man in front of him. “I want you to know that it’s okay if-”

“What I did to you wasn’t okay, Newt.”

“For the first time, he’s right… He-”

“Theseus, could you please leave?”

His brother makes the most ridiculous outraged face and Newt almost chuckles.

“This is how you treat me? After all I did? I brought you here!” He continues, narrowing his eyes at Percival. “But, listen to me, if you hurt my little brother again I’m-”

“'Seus, please…”

“Fine, I’ll leave you two… If you need me, Newt I’ll be in the kitchen.”

The silence that follows is heavy; Newt looks at the ground for a moment, sighs and turns his head towards Percival Graves.

But the auror is the first one to talk.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” he blurts out, voice breaking. “It was not my intention. When I told that to the healer I was just thinking about seeing you. And then… I couldn’t tell you the truth because the healers told me it could be bad for you and also-”

“I know,” Newt whispers, feeling a crack in his heart again. “It must’ve been hard to pretend-”

Percival laughs; Newt would’ve been upset if it wasn’t because the laughter sounded almost painful.

“I apologise,” Percival says then, horrified at his own reaction. “I didn’t mean to, believe me. But… Newt, you must be the only wizard that works for MACUSA that didn’t realize I was completely in love with you since the beginning.”

“You don’t have to pretend anymore,” Newt insists, so scared to believe again.

“Exactly, I don’t have to… But I’m still telling you this because it’s true,” shyly, Percival reaches out and his fingers touch Newt’s cheek, when the magizoologist doesn’t protest, he cups his face with both hands. “Newt, think about all those times we where together…”

Enjoying the warmth of Percival’s skin, Newt does as he’s told. He sees in memories Percival defending him from a wizard that commented he wasn’t someone that deserved work at MACUSA. He sees him helping Newt with his creatures and remembers the day he caught the Director looking fondly at him.

Like he’s doing right now.

“So,” he breathes, because he feels like he needs to. “You love… me.”

Percival grins from ear to ear and Newt sees it, the sparkle in his eyes that so many times made him wonder what it could mean.

“I love you, too,” he sighs and almost giggles when Percival looks back, hopeful.

“If you’re not angry with me because of what I did, would you go on a date with me?”

Newt puts his arms around the auror.

“Of course, Percy.”

“You can’t date my brother yet, Graves!”

“You were listening to our conversation, 'Seus?” Newt walks towards the kitchen and narrows his eyes at Theseus who’s trying to look like he’s been making tea.

“I would never, little one,” he says with such a fake innocence that it’s almost ridiculous.

Behind him, Percival laughs and takes Newt hand in his.

Theseus narrows his eyes, but he decides to ignore him and turns around to face Percival.

“Come back to New York with me.”

“I’d love to,” he says and they both go back to the living room as Theseus insists on talking with Percival Graves because he would never allow such thing…

Newt keeps ignoring him; he asks Percival to kiss him.


End file.
